


Blow Your Speakers

by cheolscutiebooty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, No actual penetrative sex, Non consensual recording, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Voyeurism, other members mentioned - Freeform, wonwoo is a bad roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolscutiebooty/pseuds/cheolscutiebooty
Summary: Wonwoo startles and whips around while tugging his headphones down onto his neck, “Dude, what?”“No offense, but I’m horny as fuck and I need you to leave,” Seungcheol says, not looking directly at Wonwoo but at a place right besides his head, embarrassed.Wonwoo squints in disbelief, “You’re kidding.”The elder sighs, “I’m not kidding, get out so I can jack off, this is my room.”He scoffs, “Fine, go ahead.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	Blow Your Speakers

**Author's Note:**

> this only took me forever to finally finish. please let me know if I forgot any tags! not beta'd because I'm lazy and just want to post this,, enjoy!

When the members slowly started to move out and two dorms became three, Seungcheol was excited to win the biggest room. Not that he had a ton of stuff to put in the room but it’s more the feeling of victory that excited him. Seungcheol quickly learned that having his own room meant nothing as Wonwoo kept his gaming PC in the elder’s room. Seungcheol didn’t mind, he mostly gamed with Wonwoo anyway so it didn’t bother him when the younger was playing games well into the night because Seungcheol was right alongside him. 

Today though, he wished Wonwoo would catch the hint. He wished it were for a better reason like them having an early schedule but really Seungcheol was just really horny. It’s been weeks of nothing but schedule and practice and schedule and practice, and sleep anywhere in between. So now that it’s slowed down a little bit, the lack of action has caught up to him and he can only think with his dick right now. 

Every so often he palms his groin to stave off the arousal but it’s not really helping. He wants Wonwoo to leave so he can stick his hand down his pants in peace.

After another half hour he can’t take it anymore. He picks up the pillow next to him and throws it at the back of Wonwoo’s head. He knows how loud the younger has his headphones so he figures a pillow is the best way to get his attention. 

Wonwoo startles and whips around while tugging his headphones down onto his neck, “Dude, what?”

“No offense, but I’m horny as fuck and I need you to leave,” Seungcheol says, not looking directly at Wonwoo but at a place right besides his head, embarrassed. 

Wonwoo squints in disbelief, “You’re kidding.”

The elder sighs, “I’m not kidding, get out so I can jack off, this is my room.”

He scoffs, “Fine, go ahead.” 

Seungcheol sits up, “What do you mean ‘fine, go ahead’?” 

“I mean,” Wonwoo starts to swivel his chair back toward his screen, “go ahead. I’m in the middle of a campaign, I can’t end it here.” He puts his headphones back on and the clacking of keys starts up again. 

“Won-“ he starts but the younger is already back to his game before he can finish. 

Wonwoo is just okay with him jacking off right behind him? Who is just okay with that? 

Seungcheol almost gets up to throttle him when he considers it. The younger hadn’t turned around for almost an hour before this. And he’s seen Wonwoo not move from that position for hours before this. Maybe… maybe it’s fine. Wonwoo said it was fine. So it has to be fine, right?

Seungcheol lays back on his bed and turns his head towards the younger sitting at his desk. He hesitantly slides his hand down his chest and palms his aching cock. He sighs in relief and it takes no time for him to get fully hard. He unties his sweats and pushes them and his underwear down his hips a little. His dick slaps lightly against his stomach and precum drips from the head. 

He takes his index finger and taps his slit and watches how his precum sticks to his finger before snapping off. He bites his lip and grips his length, stroking up slowly and a soft groan escapes his lips. He looks over to Wonwoo but he hasn’t moved, still focused on the game in front of him. 

Seungcheol would be lying to himself if he says his dick doesn’t pulse in his hand as he watches the back of Wonwoo’s head. He continues to stroke his dick, circling his hand around the head, moaning lightly.

His eyes droop close as he drags his other hand under his t-shirt, up his chest to his pec. He squeezes his pec before beginning to thumb his hardening nipple. He bucks up into his fist and groans a little too loud. He flushes and whips his head toward Wonwoo again but he still hasn’t moved. 

He’s leaking more now, dick flushed as he keeps pumping and playing with his chest. It’s not a minute more before he chokes out a moan and is spilling all over his hand and stomach. He strokes himself through it, milking his cock for all it’s worth. He pants and mutters a “fuck” before reaching over and grabbing a tissue off his nightstand to wipe his stomach and hand. 

He pulls his underwear and pants back up and sits up on his bed. Wonwoo doesn’t look over to him as he leaves to go to the bathroom to wash his hands and actually clean up. 

Wonwoo presses ‘stop recording’ on his phone and mutters a string of curses under his breath. He looks at his boner in his sweatpants and turns the volume back up on his headphones while watching his character die. 

___

Wonwoo acts like nothing’s different the next day. Or the day after. And the whole week following. Because nothing is different. It was consensual. Well, part of it was consensual. But Seungcheol doesn’t know about that other part so it’s fine. Everything is fine. 

When Seungcheol asks to game he says yes, because nothing is different. They laugh and yell at their screens, and Seungcheol slaps him on the arm when he doesn’t heal him in time before his character dies and respawns. 

When they go to work and practice, everything is the same. Soonyoung nitpicks at little mistakes everyone makes, Seungcheol asks to go over the hand movements again because he’s already forgotten them. They’re all pumping and pushing and doing their best until they’re drenched in sweat. 

It’s only until it reaches the wee hours in the morning so they call it quits. They all split in different directions, Jihoon dragging Soonyoung off to the gym, some of the younger members are talking about getting something to eat. Wonwoo just wants to shower and play on his PC until he can hear the birds start to chirp. 

Seungcheol is another member who turns down any offers of not going home to the dorm. He looks ready to fall face first on his bed and sleep for the next ten hours.

Wonwoo hops in the shower and doesn’t bother heading to his own room, no use in pretending he’s not going to be gaming until the sun rises. 

He hesitates outside of Seungcheol’s door for a few seconds before turning the knob. The elder’s on his bed, phone in hand. He looks to the side to see who came in. 

“Ah, Wonu. Here to bother me by gaming all night?” He laughs.

Wonwoo looks a little abashed, knowing that he could be actually bothering the other. Seungcheol would tell him though, he doesn’t beat around the bush with things like that. “You know me too well, hyung.” He smiles and sits in the chair in front of his monitor. He presses the button and waits for everything to boot up, tapping lightly on the keys.

Wonwoo reaches for his headphones but stops when Seungcheol speaks up, “Hey, uh, Wonu. I kinda wanted to, ya know…” and gestures vaguely. 

The younger squints in confusion before he realizes what he’s getting at, “Oh, you wanna get off? Yea, uh, go ahead. Just give it like a few minutes while I’m setting up.” Wonwoo turns around then and puts his headphones on.

Seungcheol nods to himself, embarrassed that he had had to ask his members something so embarrassing, even if they did this same thing a week ago. His endorphins are still running high and he always gets a little horny after long practices or work out sessions. 

He scrolls through twitter a little longer before he sees Wonwoo is waiting for his campaign to start. He reaches toward his nightstand and tries to discreetly rummage through to find the little bottle of lube he keeps stashed in there. 

Seungcheol waits a little longer until he hears the sure fire clicks of Wonwoo in the middle of a game. He strips out of his shirt, the room a little too hot with an extra layer. He begins by cupping his pecs and squeezing lightly, rubbing his thumbs up and down over his nipples. He sighs in delight and pinches his nipples until his cock twitches to full hardness in his pants. 

He ruts upwards to try and get friction and whines when he gets none. He shoves his pants down his hips and pulls his cock back away from his body with his thumb, and then let’s go, letting it slap against his stomach. 

He grips the base of his dick and begins to thrust into his hand. He pants at the pleasure and can feel himself pulse with arousal. He takes his other hand and slides it down his body to fondle with his balls. He groans and twists his hand around the head of his dick. 

Seungcheol looks over to Wonwoo and watches the back of his head as he bends his knees so his feet are planted flat on the bed. He bites his tongue and reaches next to him for the bottle of lube. He keeps his eyes on Wonwoo as he squirts a little lube onto his fingers and brings them down to his perineum. He rubs his middle and index finger over his hole before he lets out a breath and slides in his middle finger. 

“Ah- fuck!” He moans as he inserts his finger up to the knuckle. 

He thrusts his finger in and out while stroking his dick to the same pace. He continues to pant, sweat gathering at his brow. When he feels he’s ready he adds his index finger and whines, turning his head to muffle it into the pillow next to him.

He spreads his knees to try and insert his fingers even more and when he curls his fingers he brushes his prostate. He throws his head back and a moan gets caught in the back of his throat. He stops stroking his cock to reach back up his chest and fondle his pecs and nipples. 

He continues to thrust his fingers and rub against his prostate. The bed begins to shake lightly with how hard he fucks himself on his fingers and how he tries to rut up into smth. His legs tremble and it’s two more thrusts of his fingers before he’s coming, untouched all over his stomach and chest. 

His pants slow and he mutters, “Oh, fuck me.” Seungcheol lies there, basking in the waves of his orgasm. He knows he can’t lie there forever though, with his cum drying on his torso and his dick still out when Wonwoo is sitting three feet from him. 

He grabs the t-shirt he took off earlier to wipe his chest and hands. He pulls up his pants and sits up, scurrying out of the room into the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and when he returns to his room, rubbing his hair with a towel, Wonwoo has his headphones off of one ear and is looking at his phone. 

Wonwoo looks up when he hears Seungcheol return to his room. The younger’s eyes go directly toward their leader’s chest. Seungcheol doesn’t seem to notice as he heads towards his dresser to grab a pair of shorts to sleep in. 

He strips off his sweatpants and Wonwoo can’t help but stare at his ass in those black boxer briefs. Seungcheol always had an amazing ass and with his newfound gym addiction, his ass has only been getting fatter. 

“So your campaign ended?” Seungcheol asks.

Wonwoo snaps out of his daze when Seungcheol speaks and shoves on a pair of basketball shorts, “Uh yea, it was one of the shorter ones. You have fun?” He asks, looking at Seungcheol from the corner of his eye.

He sees Seungcheol flush before diving into his sheets and grabbing his phone again, “Yea,” he coughs, “ uh, fun.” He sinks lowers into his sheets before most of his face is covered but you could still see his eyes and the glow of his phone screen. 

Wonwoo smiles to himself as he turns back to his monitor. He closes the voice note app on his phone and starts up another campaign. With his headphones fitted on his head he tries to forget about Seungcheol’s pecs or his arms or his thighs and he especially tries to forget the way he moaned as he fingered himself three feet away from Wonwoo.

__

Seungcheol grabbed one of the recording studios for the whole day for the hip-hop unit. They spent hours writing and rewriting lyrics and fiddling with beats they had saved for either their next album or mixtape. Vernon and Mingyu left early to get dinner with some of the other guys which left Wonwoo with Seungcheol.

Seungcheol was at the computer, clicking around before he voiced out, “Hey, you said you had some rhythms and stuff in your phone, right?”

Wonwoo doesn’t look up from his notebook, counting syllables and crossing out words when it doesn’t add up. “Huh? Oh yea, here,” he says, sliding his phone across the table so it’s easier for Seungcheol to grab.

He spins around in his chair and grabs Wonwoo’s phone, opening it easily because he doesn’t have a passcode on his phone. The elder thinks it’s foolish of him but can’t help but be endeared when he sees his home wallpaper is a photo that Junhui and Seokmin took at a bad angle and set as his wallpaper. 

It takes him a second to find the voice notes app, Wonwoo having everything neatly in folders. He sees that none of them are labeled, just the standard label of the date so he clicks on the first one and raises the volume all the way up.

There’s no sound at first, some static and ruffling and when he goes to skip to the middle of the voice note, Wonwoo snaps his head up and stands up quick, knocking his shins against the edge of the table, “Hyung, wait!- Ow, fuck!”

But it’s too late, Seungcheol picks a spot in the middle of the recording and he hears it; a moan. His eyebrows furrow and he snaps his head up to look at Wonwoo in front of him when he hears the recording curse and he can only recognize it as his own voice. 

“Hyung, hyung, please I can explain, if you just-”

Seungcheol moves the phone out of reach, his own moans still playing on the device and he can’t really tell what emotions he’s feeling right now, “Did you record me? While I was getting off in my own room?”

Wonwoo’s face is burning and he feels so ashamed of himself. Of course this wasn’t going to end well. It was messed up that he even recorded Seungcheol in the first place, how were they ever going to be able to get past this. It was hard enough to look Seungcheol in the eye when he didn’t know. How was he going to look at him when all he could feel was shame?

He feels even more shame as the recording still plays and he can feel his dick start to chub with interest. He sighs, “I-I did. But I-”

“‘But you’ what, Wonwoo? What did you even use this for, huh? Did you send it to other idols? Maybe make a profit off of sending your leader’s porn audio to other’s to gawk over?” He’s getting increasingly angrier but there’s still something else. Something he can’t quite pin that’s holding him back from getting up and socking Wonwoo in the face for violating his trust. 

Wonwoo holds out his hands in front of him, “No! No, Seungcheol, no, you know I would never do something like that! I used it, um…” he hesitates, “I used it for my-myself. No one else has heard it.” 

“Yourself?”

Wonwoo nods, starts tugging at the hem of his t-shirt and picking at a loose thread.

“Show me.”

Wonwoo’s head snaps back up, “What?”

“I said show me how you use it for yourself.” Seungcheol tosses the phone to Wonwoo and he barely catches it in his state of shock.

“Show… you,” he whispers to himself. 

Wonwoo slowly sits back onto the small leather couch and looks at the phone in his hand and then back up to Seungcheol. Seungcheol has his hands folded together on his stomach and nods his chin up as if saying “go on”. 

He goes back to the voice notes app and clicks on the same audio. He sets the phone down next to him on the sofa and looks at the garbage can in the corner as he brings his hand right below the waist of his sweatpants and presses down. Wonwoo sighs as he feels his dick pulse at the first sign of touch. 

He continues to palm his growing erection through his sweats, focusing on the head and moving in circles to get to full hardness faster. The audio is mostly shuffling and static until there’s the first audible groan that Seungcheol makes in the recording. Wonwoo whines high in the back of his throat and his face bursts into color at not being able to control his own sounds. 

He’s fully hard at this point so he shoves his sweats and underwear down a bit before taking out his cock for his bandmate to see. They’ve all seen each other’s dicks before. Many of them shower together and they all shared rooms before. They have even compared sizes as stupid teenage boys do and at the time Wonwoo was smugly proud to have the longest dick out of all of them. But now as Seungcheol watches him take out his full erection he wishes he could hide himself a bit more.

He takes what precum has gathered at the tip and begins to stroke his cock. He would usually use lube or spit but he feels embarrassed to spit in his hand to make the slide easier. Wonwoo breathes heavy through his nose, feeling incredibly sensitive even though he just started. It’s probably because Seungcheol is watching. Watching Wonwoo pleasure himself to the sound of his own moans. 

Seungcheol on the audio is still quiet but making more noises that bring so much arousal to Wonwoo’s groin. He’s startled when the Seungcheol in front of him speaks.

“What do you think about?” He asks. Wonwoo’s head goes from staring at the trash can to the elder and he sighs in pleasure just looking at him. It doesn’t look like he’s moved, his face still stoic, barely any emotion showing at all.

Wonwoo throws his other arm over his eyes and tilts his head back. He can’t look at him. He can’t look at Seungcheol while he’s touching his dick, it’s impossible. 

“It-it depends.” He says, biting his bottom lip so he doesn’t make an embarrassing noise.

“Well, what are you thinking about right now?” Seungcheol says back, wanting to hear what Wonwoo thinks about while he gets off on the audio.

Wonwoo sighs, he doesn’t want to sound desperate but they’re definitely past that now. “Sucking you off.” He grips the base of his cock when he starts to feel too sensitive.

Seungcheol hums and leans forward but Wonwoo can’t see, his arm still draped over his eyes, “C’mon, paint me a picture.”

The younger huffs and swallows his spit, “You would- you’d be on your bed, naked. And I’d be between your thighs- fuck, your thighs, hyung.” He bucks up into his hand, getting more desperate for release.

“And I would choke on your cock, let you fuck my throat until-until I’m gagging,” he moans, unable to hide his sounds when he’s speaking his fantasy aloud and when Seungcheol’s moans are still filtering through his words on the audio. “And-and I would finger you until you’re shaking. Until your thighs are squeezing my head.” His hand has sped up a lot and he can feel how much precum is dripping down the sides of his cock. He feels so close.

He whines and bucks into hand, unable to stop his own hips, “And I would just..hah… rut against the sheets while I choke on your-your cock. Fuck, hyung, I’m gonna-” And with the audio at its peak he cums, streaking white across his shirt and hand. 

The audio stops and they’re left in relative silence. He lets himself breathe hard for a few seconds before muttering, “Shit.” He lets the arm covering his eyes drop to his side and looks down at his shirt covered in his own cum. He sighs defeatedly, “Really shit.” He grabs a napkin on the table and tries to get the most of his own cum off his hand and shirt before ticking himself back into his pants and burying the napkin under an empty bag of chips in the trash can. 

His shirt is stained, it definitely looks like he just jizzed all over himself but that’s not at the forefront of his mind right now. Now he looks up at Seungcheol who’s face he can’t read. It’s different than before but he had no clue what he’s thinking.

“So, um-” he starts before both their heads whip to the door at the sound of people in the hall. It’s Vernon and Mingyu, their boisterous laughter hard to misidentify. 

Seungcheol reaches behind his neck to pull off his hoodie and throw it at Wonwoo. The younger barely gets it on in time before their younger members walk in yelling.

“We have leftovers!” Mingyu yells, plopping the plastic bag with containers onto the little table in the middle. 

Seungcheol has turned back to the computer, back facing Wonwoo. And Wonwoo has slumped into the couch, wrapped in the smell of Seungcheol’s hoodie and cologne, and the too warm and sweaty feeling under his thighs. 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo says softly, sitting back up to rummage through the take out boxes. 

Vernon plops on the couch next to him, “Get anything done while we were gone?” 

Wonwoo can feel his face flush but he just shoves a mouthful of rice into his mouth before shrugging. Mingyu takes that as a cue to launch into a story about their waiter. Wonwoo sees his phone still open to the voice notes app and quickly closes it before locking his phone and shoving it into the pocket of Seungcheol’s hoodie.

__

Seungcheol doesn't avoid Wonwoo for the following week but Wonwoo sure as hell tries his best to avoid Seungcheol. 

When Seungcheol is sitting in the living room Wonwoo will turn right around and walk back into his room. When Seungcheol comes into the kitchen at the same time as him, Wonwoo will scarf the rest of his food so he won’t be in the same room as him for any longer than he has to be. During dance practice, Wonwoo makes sure to keep his stuff on the opposite of where Seungcheol put his. Makes sure to take a bathroom break at a different time than the leader. Will pointedly avoid looking at Seungcheol when he addresses the whole group not as himself but as S.Coups, but still abide by what he says for the best of the group.

It’s been five full days of them not speaking when Wonwoo receives a text from Seungcheol. He’s confused and he stares at the notification for a solid minute, looking at the other members in the van who are either napping or busy on their phones, and clicks on the notification. 

✓It’s a voice note.

Wonwoo makes sure his earphones are connected before pressing play and he wishes he would morph into the seat he was sitting on and live the rest of his life as a van seat. It’s him. It’s his own voice. 

“-And I’d be between your thighs- fuck, your thighs, hyung-” The recording plays in his ears. His own words ringing in his head and arousal pools in his gut and he stops the audio before he could do anything stupid. Just as he’s about to close his messaging app and blast the loudest music he has in his library he gets another text. This one from Seungcheol as well, but this time there’s an actual message.

4:37 P.M  
Come to my room later. 

Seen✓

Wonwoo stares at the message until his eyes unfocus and the message doubles and triples. When Seungcheol thinks he’s taking too long to answer he sends another message but this time it’s a photo. 

Wonwoo drops his phone in his lap, luckily face down and he hopes Seokmin didn’t watch him look like a spaz from the corner of his eye. He picks up the phone again and makes sure to hold it as close to him as he can while still being able to properly see the screen. 

It’s a photo of him from last week. His arm thrown over his eyes, pants shoved down, his cock aching in his hand. He looks a mess and embarrassment floods his cheeks at the thought of that is what he looked like while he jerked off in front of Seungcheol. He wants to cry or even more so, wants to open the door to the van and jump out, hoping the impact of jumping out of a moving car will instantly kill him so he doesn’t have to live with this embarrassment and shame. 

He types a quick reply before Seungcheol sends something else. What else he would have, Wonwoo doesn’t know but he’s terrified to find out. 

4:53 P.M  
Ok

Sent✓✓

__

Wonwoo stops in front of Seungcheol’s bedroom door when they get back to the dorm instead of heading to his shared room with Mingyu. He still has most of his makeup on, hair still styled perfectly with gel, but he knows if he doesn’t do this now he won’t be able to convince himself to do it later. 

He doesn’t knock, grabs the doorknob and scurries inside before he could convince himself to turn around and never look back. Seungcheol is lying on his bed wearing a large t-shirt that vaguely looks like one that Wonwoo owns and black boxer briefs. He looks up from his phone when he hears someone come in and smiles when he sees who it is. He gestures to Wonwoo’s gaming chair, “Sit,” he says, more of a command than an invitation. 

Wonwoo sits, back awkwardly too straight and his palms sweaty on his thighs. Seungcheol looks like he’s typing something on his phone before he sets it aside and gets up from his bed. He stands in front of Wonwoo whose brow is sweating nervously. He’s ready for the elder to punch him or slap him. He knows he looks surprised when Seungcheol leans down and places his hand gently under his chin.

“Tell me if this isn’t okay,” he whispers, eyes darting between Wonwoo’s left and right eye, too close for him to look at both.

Wonwoo doesn’t process what Seungcheol is saying, responds with, “It’s okay,” not really knowing what he’s agreeing to before Seungcheol leans those few more inches farther and his lips land on Wonwoo’s. 

Wonwoo’s eyes stay open in shock until Seungcheol adjusts and tilts his head so their noses aren’t colliding. His eyes slip shut and he can feel Seungcheol press up against his glasses. His lips are soft and taste like the chapstick he always uses. Wonwoo’s hands are gripping his own thighs, afraid to move them or to touch. 

Seungcheol tentatively licks the seam of Wonwoo’s mouth and the younger loses it. He grabs hold of the front of Seungcheol’s t-shirt and pulls him until he stumbles and puts one knee on the chair, hands moving to Wonwoo’s shoulders for balance. Wonwoo licks into Seungcheol’s mouth and sighs contently through his nose. Seungcheol smiles at Wonwoo’s reaction and it becomes increasingly harder for Wonwoo to keep kissing the elder when Seungcheol can’t keep his grin at bay. 

Seungcheol pulls away and Wonwoo buries his head into the elder’s chest. “I don’t get it. I thought you were so mad at me,” he says, voice muffled by Seungcheol’s t-shirt.

Seungcheol strokes the younger’s hair, picking at it a little to break up the strands stuck together by product, “I was. At first. But I couldn’t help but think how hot it was that you were getting off to me.” Wonwoo buries his head more into Seungcheol’s chest in embarrassment. “And then... I don’t know why I said it but I told you to show me and, god, I’ve never been more turned on in my life, watching you get off like that. And I recorded it to get you back but fuck, I’ve jacked off to it like three time already this week and Wonwoo,” he pulls back and cups the younger’s face with his two hand, “I need you to fuck me so bad.”

“Shit.” Wonwoo curses before standing up and crashing their lips together again.

This time it’s much more heated, intentions clearly stated now. Wonwoo licks into Seungcheol’s mouth and sucks on his tongue, hands going to hold the back of his head and the indent of his waist. Seungcheol groans in the back of his throat and his hands move to Wonwoo’s hips, palms sliding under his shirt so he can thumb at the skin of his hips. Wonwoo turns them and backs Seungcheol until he hits the bed and he pushes him down until he’s sitting.

They disconnect while Seungcheol scoots to the middle of the bed and Wonwoo climbs in between the elder’s thighs. He leans down to resume kissing the other, hand sliding his t-shirt until it’s bunched up around his armpits. He caresses the pale skin and marvels at the new muscle the elder has built. He keeps getting bigger and bigger and Wonwoo would be lying if he said it didn’t make him sweat a little bit. He’s been getting bulkier too but he’ll never amount to the thickness of Seungcheol. He cups his pecs in admiration and squeezes, thumbs his nipples until Seungcheol is arching his back. 

“God, hyung. You keep getting bigger and it’s-” he groans, running his hands up his arms to his biceps and squeezes. He once was almost able to wrap his hand around one of his biceps but now he definitely needs two. “-It’s so fucking hot. I didn’t even think I liked muscle until you started working out.” Wonwoo bends down to lick a stripe in between the leader’s pecs. He moves off to the side and nips around his nipple while Seungcheol grabs his hair and pulls. 

Wonwoo hums in satisfaction with his lips around the nub. He goes back up to the rapper’s lips and kisses him, “I love when you pull my hair,” he says, lips never leaving Seungcheol’s. 

He reaches down to tug at his shirt and Seungcheol leans up so Wonwoo can pull the t-shirt off his shoulders. He sits up and looks down at Seungcheol in front of him, only wearing boxer briefs, his erection clearly straining in the fabric. He has a nice blooming hickey on his pec and his chest and face are flushed. He caresses his torso again, not able to get enough of what he was only allowed to look at and not touch. “You’re so beautiful.”

Seungcheol smiles and runs his hand through Wonwoo’s hair before grabbing a fistful of hair at the back of his head and pulling all while pushing him down the bed, “How about instead of talking we put those lips to good use, huh?” 

Wonwoo whines and nods, eager to slide down the bed so his face was level with Seungcheol’s crotch. He grabs his length through the fabric and Seuncheol sighs in pleasure. Seungcheol’s cock was thick. He definitely wasn’t as long as Wonwoo but the girth made up for what he lacked in length. Wonwoo was starting to drool thinking how much his jaw will be fucked after this. 

Wonwoo pulls the briefs down and off, watching his cock hit his stomach and how the tip was already glossy with precum. He wastes no time in grabbing the base of his dick and licking around the head, the fist in his hair growing tight once again. 

“Shit, Wonu, yea. Choke on my cock like you said you wanted to.” Seungcheol says, bringing Wonwoo back to last week where he told the elder how he fantasized about choking on his cock. And now it was right in front of him and he wasn’t going to waste any more time.

Wonwoo sucks the tip into his mouth, lapping the precum dripping from the slit. He goes down slowly, inch by inch, letting his jaw get accustomed to the girth of his cock. He can already feel it aching but he let that ache push him to take even more. Wonwoo bobbed his head, sucking on each bob up, until he was almost nose first into neatly trimmed pubes. 

Seungcheol was moaning, his head turned into the pillow to muffle his noises, but he kept deciding against it so he could watch the younger one swallow his dick until there was nothing left. Seungcheol ran his hand through Wonwoo’s hair before grabbing a fistful again and bucking his hips up, Wonwoo’s throat seizing up, his eyes going wide, before he tried to pull off Seungcheol’s dick.

He tutted, “C’mon, I thought you said you wanted to choke on my cock? Let me fuck your face until your gagging for it.” Wonwoo moaned around the dick in his mouth, not being let up to give a verbal response. He nodded and rested his hands on Seungcheol’s hips as a brace. 

Seungcheol smiled before snapping his hips up until Wonwoo’s nose was pressed hard against his crotch and the elder moaned. “Fuck, just like that, Wonu,” he said, grinding his hips against the younger’s face.

He continued to thrust into the boy’s mouth, reveling in the tightness of the younger’s throat and the gagging sounds that followed each time his dick touched the back of his throat. All too soon he felt the curling in his groin and pulled Wonwoo off his dick. It fell back to his stomach, wet with spit, and Wonwoo coughed and gasped for air. 

When he had finally caught his breath he looked up at Seungcheol and the elder had to grab the base of his dick so he didn’t cum right then. Wonwoo’s eyes were glassy and full of tears, glasses askew, his mouth was red and his lips were swollen, his once nicely styled hair was a mess from all the pulling. 

“Fuck, come ‘ere, Wonu,” he said, beckoning the boy to bring his face back to his so he can bring their lips together and lick the taste of his own precum from Wonwoo’s mouth. “Your fucking mouth,” he says in between kisses, “is so fucking good.” He thumbs Wonwoo’s bottom lip before nibbling on it. 

Wonwoo smiles, praise going to his heart and to his own dick, hard and leaking in his pants. “I want,” he starts, “I want to do something else. If that’s okay?” 

Seungcheol smiles, “Of course, whatever you want. I want to get you off too, though.”

Wonwoo kissed Seungcheol chastely one last time, “Don’t worry.”

Wonwoo starts kissing and nipping down the elder’s torso. He avoids his straining dick and moves onto the elder’s thighs. He kisses and nips at his inner thighs, Seungcheol whining and trying to buck up to get friction on anything. His hands are twisted in his sheets as he watches Wonwoo make a mess of his thighs, moaning thinking about how he’ll have bruises there to remind him of this night for days. 

Wonwoo then lifts Seungcheol’s thigh up and has the elder hold it to his chest. He smiles to himself and Seungcheol is about to question what he’s doing when Wonwoo licks up from his asshole to his ballsack. Seungcheol chokes on his words when Wonwoo nips at the skin.

He positions himself so that his head is bowed down and his hips are pressed against the elder’s mattress so he can rut into the sheets like a teenager. He begins to licks over Seungcheol’s asshole and Wonwoo thinks that if Seungcheol was loud when being given head, then this was a whole new level. 

Wonwoo has his eyes closed as he licks and sucks at Seungcheol’s rim and he smiles when Seungcheol’s hand goes back to his hair. Eventually Seungcheol relaxes enough for Wonwoo to stick his tongue in his hole. He fucks his tongue in and out of the elder’s asshole and he has to try and hold Seungcheol’s thighs down as they keep coming together to squeeze Wonwoo’s head. 

Wonwoo can tell that he’s getting close by the way his thighs won’t open and he keeps fucking his tongue to get him there.

“Wonu, Wonu, Wonu, fuck! If you don’t stop I’m- shit!- Wonu! I’m gunna cum!” He moans, his hold on the younger’s hair getting increasingly tighter until his asshole clenches and his cock throbs as it shoots cum across his chest and stomach. 

His thighs shake around Wonu’s head as he continues to gently lick around his rim, overstimulating him until Seungcheol’s no longer gripping his hair but trying to push his head away from him. “Stopstopstop, please, stop, I can’t take it, please,” he begs as Wonu gives him one last kiss to his rim.

He sits up to look at the leader, lying on his own bed, absolutely wrecked from Wonwoo’s mouth alone. He’s managed to shoot cum all the way to his neck and his cock is still throbbing against his thigh. Seungcheol’s eyes are closed as he tries to catch his breath.

His eyes shoot open when he feels Wonwoo lick at the cum on his abdomen. He arches his back and his hands go to grab the pillow his head is lying on, “Fuck, you can’t just do that!” He yells as the younger doesn’t stop until he reaches his neck, every drop of cum licked off. 

He pulls Wonwoo in by the back of his neck and kisses him hard, groaning at the taste of his own cum on Wonwoo’s tongue. He pulls back, “Let me take care of you now,” he says against his lips.

Wonwoo laughs embarrassingly and tries to hide his face in Seungcheol’s neck, “That, um, won’t be a problem.”

Seungcheol’s brows furrow in confusion before he pulls Wonwoo out of his neck and he looks down at the younger’s pants, clear stain in the light wash pants. Seungcheol laughs to himself and looks away for a second before smashing their lips back together, licking the back of Wonwoo’s teeth.

“You,” he starts, out of breath and in disbelief, “you came just by eating me out? That’s so fucking hot, oh my god.” He falls back onto his pillow and takes Wonwoo with him.

Wonwoo lays his head in the crook of his neck and lays his arm carefully on the elder’s stomach, legs curled up and nestled right next to Seungcheol’s. They lay there silently for a few minutes before Seungcheol sighs loudly.

“You didn’t fuck me.” He says, pout visible in his voice.

Wonwoo looks up at him and bursts into laughter, his laughs vibrating his body next to Seungcheol. Seungcheol laughs along with him and strokes Wonwoo’s arm. 

He sighs again, defeated, “Next time then.”

Wonwoo sits up to look at him, “Next time?”

Seungcheol looks at him incredulously, “Uh, yea, next time. You think you could give me the best orgasm of my life with just your tongue and then not fuck me? Are you insane?”

Wonwoo bursts into laughter again before leaning down and kissing Seungcheol sweetly. He smiles against his lips and says, “Alright, next time I’ll fuck you into the mattress.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @cheolsbooty  
> come yell at me about woncheol and stuff ;)


End file.
